Kenny is a bad boy
by AkumaKoe
Summary: I would be sooo happy, dans la version de Kenny !OwO Bonne dégustation !


**SIX**

Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, jouant distraitement avec le piercing de ma langue. Entre mes doigts, je faisais tourner mon stylo. Faut dire que je trouvais ça drôlement ennuyeux les cours de Psycho…ou Philo… J'en sais rien… Je regardais un instant mon prof, pour voir Cartman le rabaisser au possible. Qu'il est con c'mec ! Moi ? Oh pardon mademoiselle, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Kenneth Mc. Cormick, mais appelle moi Kenny ! T'es charmante tu sais ? Oups ! Pardon ! J'en oublie le cours de l'histoire ! J'ai 16 ans ! Je suis blond, j'ai les yeux bleus, j'ai un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite et sur la langue, je suis ouvert à toutes propositions FEMININES ! Et j'te jure ma belle qu'avec moi tu verras les étoiles de près ! HAHEM ! Ouais, pardon ! Ici, le prof tente vainement de nous inculquer quelques trucs… On apprend à « lire » dans les réactions des gens…Etc… Des trucs comme ça…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me trouve une fille pour la journée ! Et ce soir, WOOOOH ! Fête chez Bébé ! Ca va être génial ! Bon… Voyons… Derrière ? Nan… Y a que des mecs… Devant ? Que des intellos… Fait chi… Oooh ! Mais dites moi, c'est pas sérieux pour une jolie jeune fille studieuse et vouée aux études de porter un string ! Je matte un instant sa descente de rein… Puis tape doucement dans sa chaise. Examinons un peu le devant.

La fille se tourne vers moi et me dévisage… Hmm, pas mal ! J'lui mettrais bien un neuf sur dix. Jolis yeux bleus, cheveux blonds… Vraiment pas mal… Attends… Je regarde un peu mieux…MERDE ! C'EST BUTTERS ! Putain j'deviens pédé ? Ouh lààà ! Je lui fait signe de la main que je m'excuse. Et il se tourne… Merde… Depuis quand Butters est aussi bandant ? Enfin…. Je veux dire… Il est pas mal quoi… Mais bon, je suis hétéro hein ! Hétéro !

Je continue mon inspection, et finit par trouver une fille à ma gauche, que je noterais approximativement… hm… 6… Sur 10… Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Pas que je sois antisémite, mais en ce moment je préfère les blonde aux grands yeux bleus… J'sais pas pourquoi. J'la regarde quelques secondes, beaux petits seins pas trop gros, taille fine sans trop l'être, hanches larges et accueillante, visage tout a fait agréable… Ok, le choix est fait ! J'arrache une feuille de mon classeur et commence a écrire dessus… J'essaye de pas trop faire de faute, pour draguer c'est pas classe ! Vous savez, le baratin, du genre « z'êtes charmante, vous marinez chez vos hareng ? t'as de bo zeuils t'sais ? ça te dirais de jouer au docteur derrière le bahut a quatre heure ? Je te montrerais ce que je sais faire avec ma langue ! » Euh…ça je suis pas obliger de le marquer tout de suite nan ? Bof… Tant pis… J'arrange un peu ma lettre, histoire d'avoir l'air classe. Puis je le pli… Je vise, prêt ? FEU ! Et YES ! En plein dans le mille. Décolleté magnifique sur petit soutif rose a rayures rouges !

Elle a d'abord l'air révolté, puis attrape le papier et le lis. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et je lui fait un sourire complice lorsque ses yeux accrochent mon visage…Elle répond a mon sourire, elle rougit, c'est dans la poche ! Je me tourne vers Stan, il a tout vu… L'air fier, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, qu'il répond sans attendre. Merde ! Faut que je le prévienne de la fête de ce soir ! Après tout on l'a organisé pour lui ! Ce soir c'est son anniv ! Et il est toujours puceau putain ! 16 ans ! Ce soir on va draguer et demain… Il aura perdu sa virginité et me suppliera d'accepter ses remerciements pour lui avoir fait connaitre le plaisir de faire l'amour avec une fille, et de le laisser m'appeler dieu. Ouais ! Bon plan ! Je commence alors a écrire, lorsque soudain Kyle lève la main…

_- Monsieur Barry, excusez moi, il y a un point qui m'échappe !_

_-Ce ne sera pas le seul le juif !_

_-La ferme Cartman !_

_-Oui, Broflovski, je vous écoute._

_-Eh bien voilà, je pense qu'il serait plus simple de…_

Je le vois s'avancer vers le tableau, et commencer une looooooooongue explication… Je laisse tomber et continue mon mot. Les relations entre Cartman et Lovski n'ont vraiment pas avancer d'un pouce ! Par rapport a Stan et lui… Je trouve que Stan sourit bizarrement quand ils sont ensembles… Enfin ! Stan est Hétéro, et même si j'ai des doutes, Kyle aussi je pense.

_-Je vous félicite Broflovski, en effet cela pourrait être exact ! Nous examinerons cela de plus près !_

_Il revient, aussi fier de lui que moi tout a l'heure, et retourne s'assoir. Alors que je m'apprêter à envoyer mon papier a Stanley-chou, voilà qu'il se fait chopper par m'sieur Barry !_

_-Marsh !_

_Dans un grand bruit, il se lève, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise. Parmi beaucoup de gens de la classe, je rigole gentiment… Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit, comme pour l'encourager a se débattre._

_-O… Oui monsieur ?_

_-Avez-vous écoutez la théorie de Broflovski ? Je trouver que votre regard était bien vide pour quelqu'un d'attentionné !_

_-Si, j'écoutais monsieur !_

_-Alors, pouvez vous me dire si ce n'est que le thème de ce cours ?_

_-Eh bien… La… Manipulation des images et les messages subliminaux dans les publicités ? Ainsi les effets des pubs sur le cerveau amenant a un contrôle des envies des clients et… je crois aussi les répartitions des rayons dans un magasin, pour faire toujours acheter plus aux…_

_-Bien… Je vois que même si vous n'avez pas écoutez, vous avez compris le sujet. Passons._

Franchement chapeau ! Il s'en ai tiré comme un p'tit chef ! Il se tourne vers Kyle… Bordel j'vais jamais réussir a lui envoyer ce putain de mot de mes deux ! J'attends un instant, puis il se retourne. PRÊT ? TIREZ ! Et en plein dans le mille, sur son front. Je me retourne pour pas me faire prendre par le prof et fait semblant de prendre note. Je l'entends défroisser le papier… Il rit un instant. Le message est passé !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être a c'te fête ! Nana, alcool, pure musique ! Franchement ! Depuis le début de l'année j'attendais ça ! J'avais misé ma sexualité sur les chambres de l'internat, mais manque de bol, c'est Garçons/Garçons et Filles/Filles. Et sincèrement, même si j'étais gay (CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS), aucun de mes voisins de chambres ne sont baisable ! Craig, j'y pense même pas ! Tweek, il tremble beaucoup trop ! A la fin je saurais même plus si c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet ! Et Stan… Ben… C'est mon pote quoi ! A la limite, si j'étais tomber dans la chambre de Butters ! …..Attends….J'viens de penser quoi là ? Wow ! On se…

J'suis couper dans mes penser par la sonnerie, et c'est pas plus mal ! J'attrape mes affaires et me casse dehors. J'tourne sur moi-même et gueule comme un demeuré. PUTAIN UNE FÊTE ! Enfin ! Je me sens d'un coup sur excité ! Je lance un petit clin d'œil a ma blonde que j'irais rejoindre dans les toilettes tout a l'heure, puis mon regard se pose sur Léopald… OH ! WAKE UP KENNETH ! Mais… Il porte un string quand même… OK ! Stop ! On arrête ce genre de pensées !

Les mains de Stan viennent me clouer au sol, comme pour me maintenir en place. Je le regarde et lui sourit !

_-Woooh ! Stan ! Une fête putain ! Enfin ! Depuis le début de cette putain d'année j'ai pas encore ploté une seule paire de nichons ! ET ce soir ! Enfin ! Le rêve !_

_-Du calme Kenny…_

_-Eh ! N'oublie pas qu't'es puceau Stanley chérie ! Tu vas enfin t'engouffrer dans le tunnel de l'amour !_

_Je lui fait un clin d'œil et repart, lui faisant un petit signe. J'ai quoi là ? Géo ? Bof… Je regarde ma blonde, lui fait un sourire et lui fait signe de me suivre et me dirige vers les toilettes. Elle ne le fait pas tout de suite. Je sais ce qu'elle se dit… « Pourquoi je le suivrais ? C'est ce qu'il veut ! Non, ne le fait pas. » Elle va partir vers son cours… Puis, elle va s'arrêter… Elle va venir lentement vers moi, ne courant pas pour faire croire qu'elle est calme, mais ses talons claques sur le carrelage. Puis, d'une voix qu'elle voudras totalement innocente…_

_-Kenneth, tu voulais quoi ?_

_Et là, comme dans tout bon films américains, ceux qui font craquer les filles, Je la plaquerais doucement contre le mur des toilettes, et je viendrais planter mes yeux clairs dans les siens, et d'une voix chaude et ensorcelante…_

_-Toi… C'est toi que je veux._

Un soupir sortira de sa bouche, et je viendrais l'embrasser pour ensuite avoir son corps, toute une séance de drague pour un quart d'heure de baise. C'est ce que je suis mesdames. Mais, je suis peut être qu'un tombeur, mais je me mets un point d'honneur a donner du pure plaisir a ces filles. L'amour ? Je le cherche mais il ne semble pas vouloir de moi. Peut être est il trop bien pour moi ? J'en sais rien.

Alors que je viens mordre son cou et détacher sous soutif, j'entends des pas… Je me retourne, et aperçois Butters, une expression de surprise sur le visage. J'observe un instant ses yeux, encore plus clair, plus bleus que les miens… Il a l'air vraiment surpris et gêné. Mais… C'est quoi ce sentiment de tristesse ? Eh ! C'est juste But' ! J'en ai rien a faire qu'il m'ai vu avec cette fille… N'est ce pas ? C'est pourtant pas ce que je ressens. Je m'écarte un peu d'elle, histoire de pas rester collé a elle devant lui. Je ne sais pas. Jamais… Je n'avais caché mes aventures a personnes, au contraire, je me montré fier de mes conquêtes… Mais pas avec Léopald… Au contraire… C'était le seul a qui je voulais que le silence règne. Comme si je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre a ses yeux. Mais… Je dis n'importe quoi là ?

_-Kenny… Je suis désolé, je passais et…_

_-C'est rien… Tu peux nous laisser maintenant ?_

_-Je… Oui mais ton… C'est ton professeur de Géo qui m'envois._

_Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'après un pari débile, il avait du se présenter en tant que délégué des élève, en mini jupe, et le pire c'est qu'il avait été élu ce con !_

_-Ben t'as cas dire que tu m'as pas trouvé !_

_-Ah…mais…_

Puis, en regardant le sol, il repartit d'un pas lent et déprimé… Pourquoi ? Je suis sortis de mes penser en sentant la poitrine de ma blonde venir caresser mon torse… Je reprend mes affaires, mais je reste troubler lorsque dans les yeux emplis de désire de cette filles, je vois ceux du petit délégué… Que dans ses déhanchements j'espère voir ceux de Butters. Que quand je la pénètre j'imagine venir en Léopald…


End file.
